goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
GoAnimate Against Drugs
GoAnimate Against Drugs is a GoAnimate special inspired by Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue by Sophie the Otter, Igor the Mii, KK720, and others. Plot Red Hoodie Guy returns home from school, opens his backpack, and notices that someone has put some drugs in there. Thinking that they might be cool, Red Hoodie Guy is ready to try them. But then, our heroes notice this from the Team Lights HQ and go to help Red Hoodie Guy make wise choices. Meanwhile, some villains including Hare O.N., Coco Kane, Nick O. Teen, Marie Wanna, Sal V. Ahh, and SteerOid try and force Red Hoodie Guy to take the drugs anyway. It's up to Sophie, Igor, and the others to help Red Hoodie Guy and save his life. Cast *Eric as Red Hoodie Guy, Carkle, John, himself, Oggy, Rude Dog, Rhino Puffalump, Luigi, Hare O.N., Grumpy Bear, P.C. Popple, Tyg Tiger, Cooler (Pound Puppies), MountainDewGuy2001, TransformersGuy48, and Heffer *Brian as Flap Platypus, Shifty Dingo, PC Guy, Samuel, Satch (Rude Dog and the Dweebs), Villager, Mega Man, Ootsie Snootie, Mario, Tycoon, Mordecai Peterson and Empire Looney *David/Evil Genius/Zack as Preston Evergreen, thegoldenbrick1, Nick O. Teen, Rick Raccoon, Kiwi, Punkster Popple, Moosel, Kiwi, Tenderheart Bear, Connor, Claude, and Filburt *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Beehonie, Cororon, Ashley Evergreen, Funshine Bear, Butterbear, Mimi Rabbit, Dotty Dog, Shauna, Suzie Squirrel, Chuckie Finster, Lisa Simpson, Marie Wanna, Coco (Pecola) and Holly (The Wild Puffalumps) *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Roobear Koala, Bobby Bear, Potato Chip Popple, Zipper Cat, Elephant Puffalump, Pammy Panda, Grover Chestnut, Bart Simpson, Princess Zelda, Baby Tugs Bear, Whopper, Kissyfur, and Pecola *Kendra as Danny Dog (Maple Town) and Coco Kane *Joey as Montgomery "Good News" Moose, NathanDesignerBoy7, Bud Timbertop, and Sonic *Young Guy as IA, James the Animator, Rudy (Pecola), Toy Bonnie, Foxy, Toothy, Nick Penguin, Greg Heffley, Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234), Billy Wagner, Kevin (The Wild Puffalumps), Tiger Puffalump, Bright Heart Raccoon, SpongeBob, Bentley Raccoon, Rusty Wildwood, Bingo "Bet it All" Beaver, Christian Adams, Tweek (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) and Flick Duck, Pingy *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Pretty Bit Popple, Bibsy Popple, Roxie Raccoon, Maggie Simpson, and Mingle *Julie as MC Adore, Gentle Heart Lamb, Prize Popple, Puffball Popple, Betty Koala, Mommy Koala, Bootsie Snootie, Penny Pig, and Petunia *Belle as Rosalina, Pamie Penguin, Samus, Grams Bear, Sandy Cheeks, and Nose Marie *Wise Guy as Garfield, Putter Popple, Groaner, Bert Raccoon, SwagMuffin, Sal V. Ahh, and Homer Simpson *French Fry as Redolfo Otter and Chef Pee Pee *Steven as Floppy Rabbit, Eddy, and Reggie (Rude Dog and the Dweebs), King Goobot *Tween Girl as Tommy Pickles, Laura Koala, Kululun, Pancake Popple, Ricky Rabbit, Cozy Heart Penguin, Pinch Raccoon, and Toucan Puffalump *Salli as Cheer Bear, Rachel Rabbit, and Fanny Fox *Allison as Hoppopotamus *Jennifer as Opal Otter, Marge Simpson, Bianca (Pokémon BW) and Renko *Professor as Squidward, Computero Botbolt, and Puzzle Popple *Lawrence as Mr. Krabs and Winston (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Kidaroo as Bubblun, Munchy Beaver, Eleroo, Rhinokey, Ed, Caboose (Rude Dog and the Dweebs), Howler, Walrus Puffalump, Lotsa Heart Elephant, and Saphron *Ivy as Patty Rabbit, Bobblun, Panda Puffalump, Bright Eyes, Portia Porcupine, Kip Kangaroo, Chewy (Pecola), Scootch Raccoon, Cribsy Popple, and Baby Hugs Bear *Princess as Woolma Lamb, Monkey Puffalump, Swift Heart Rabbit, Prissy Thistlethorn, Bonnie Wagner, Sydney Otter, Kibble (Rude Dog and the Dweebs), and Punkity Popple *Kate as Party Popple, Aunt Nanner Otter, Joey King, May (Pokémon) and True Heart Bear *Dave as Weather and Grubby *Paul as Ernest Otter, KingKool720, Igor the Mii, Teddy Ruxpin, Alex Kimble, Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6), Bumblelion, and Ovide, Ooblar *Dallas as Brave Heart Lion, SteerOid, Bogey Orangutan, and Polo *Diesel as Patrick Star and Digger Mole *Emma as Good Luck Bear and Marcia Mouse *Grace as Blinky Bill and Matilda *Bridget as Nutsy Koala *Alan as Splodge Kangaroo, Skippy the Bush Kangaroo, and Rocko *Stock Seal SFX as Seabert Transcript see the words "This was based on Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, Idea by Igor." to Red Hoodie Guy returning from school Red Hoodie Guy: "Finally, Back from School!" goes to his bedroom looks at his backpack, he notices the drugs Red Hoodie Guy: "What is this? They seem cool." Hoodie Guy grabs a cigar. Red Hoodie Guy: a cigar "Goodbye brain cells." at Team Lights HQ Igor: Guys, Somebody is coming. opens the door. Girl: Uhh...? Igor: what's your name? Girl: Renko. Igor: Welcome, Renko. I'm Igor. runs towards the main room of the HQ. Sophie: BAD NEWS! Red Hoodie Guy made his decision to use drugs! IA: WHAT!? IS HE MENTALLY ILL?! I WILL SORT THIS OUT! (IA goes to red hoodie guys house) IA: stop this madness! red hoodie guy: get out you dweeb! IA: no! Those cigarettes will kill you! (red hoodie guy pulls out a gun) IA: were did you get that gun red hoodie guy: I got it from the dealer! NOW GET OUT OR I WILL FILL YOU WITH LED runs off RHG's house. goes to the HQ IA: HE TRIED TO KILL ME! Igor: He's Drugged as heck, but we can still save him! KingKool720: We will see about THAT. Pingy: And He's a Smoker! Igor: I don't know guys... Sophie: Well honestly, he decided to use drugs, so I guess Pingy might be correct. We better round up my friends and family! Igor: Sure! Let's call our favorite characters, everyone. W.I.P Category:Specials